Nothin' but Double
by DragonQueen103
Summary: With Corey in bed with the flu and Laney on vacation, Kin and Kon are left alone for two weeks with nothing but a fridge full of cheese, a box of spare parts and a whole lot of boredom. What could possibly go wrong? ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello intent! NEW STORY! As requested by you, I went with Nothin' but Double. It's about time that Kin and Kon got their own fan-fic, so I made one! Also I know I said this story will be a chapter-per-day, but I've had some trouble with writers block, ergo I will be uploading TWICE a week instead. That way I can keep you updated but have more time to get a new chapter written! Now enough from me, on to the story!**

Chapter One

Kin, Kon and Corey were standing at Peacevile train station, waiting patiently for Laney to arrive. Laney was going on a two week vacation with her family to New York, leaving the boys alone. She was worried about this because she seemed to be the only thing standing between Corey and the decision that would destroy the town, if not the whole world. Even though Corey had promised not to do anything stupid, she knew that she'd be checking the news every night for zombie apocalypses, alien invasions, wild animal uprisings, planet-crushing meteors or mutated granny monsters. When she finally arrived to catch her train she gave each of the boys a hug and a warning:

"Don't do anything that involves danger to the town, the world or yourself, Core,"

"Try not to blow anything up, Kin,"

"Go easy on the cheese before bed, Kon,"

To which the boys responded, "Ok Lanes, we promise!"

"Good! Remember to leave Trina alone too, Corey. I'd hate to cut short my vacation for your funeral!" Lanes reminded Corey with a serious tone.

Corey shook his head, "Come on Lanes! I'm not three years old anymore!"

Laney looked fake surprised, "Really? Because you sure act like a three year old!"

Everyone laughed. Corey gave Laney another hug and whispered in her ear, "Be safe, ok?"

Laney smiled, "I will." With that, Kin and Kon said goodbye and Laney climbed aboard her train. As it pulled away from the station, Kon (being Kon) tried to race the train to the end of the platform while Kin and Corey waved. Once the train was out of sight, and Kon had recovered from his 'exhaustion', Corey said, "Ok guys, let's head back to the groj and do some practice, then we can maybe watch a movie or something." Kin and Kon agreed and they all took off towards Corey's house.

***Wicked Cool Transition!* **

After the boys got back to the groj, they started practice. Now that went perfectly fine, but after the movie started, Corey started feeling a bit unwell.

"Are you sure you're not coming down with a cold or something?" asked Kin for the eighth time.

Corey shook his head, "No, no I'm fine. I've just, (sniff) breathed in some dust or something. I'll be fine by the end of the movie," Boy, was he wrong. Corey was sneezing and coughing all through the movie. But no matter how hard Kin tried to persuade him, Corey still insisted he was fine. "Core! You've been sneezing ever since we got back from the station! You're obviously coming down with something!" yelled Kon

Corey crossed his arms and shook his head, "I told you, I'm FINE! There is absolutely (cough) no-way (sniff) that I'm (cough-cough) getting sick…. ahhhhh-CHOO!"

Kin dived out of the way of Corey's sneeze, "Core, you should get some rest…"

Corey interrupted, "No way! I'm not wasting my time in bed when (cough) I can carry out crazy plans without (ah-choo!) Lanes telling me that's it's a bad idea (sniff) every five minutes! I'm sure I'll be (cough) fine by morning!"

Kon shook his head, "But Core, you promised Lanes that you wouldn't do anything that endangers the town, the world or us."

"Well, yes, but…." Corey stared going green. Kin recognised this instantly and threw a bucket to Corey. Then the twins looked away while Corey emptied his stomach, "Are you convinced now?" asked Kin, once Corey had finished puking. But Core still wouldn't give up, "I AM PERFACTLY FINE! I AM NOT…"

Kin and Kon looked away again while Core threw up for a second time.

"Ok, that's it. Bed time for you, Core!" Core looked up for a brief moment and shook his head, then went back to the bucket.

"Fine, have it your way. Kon! Bring me the 'sleep spray'!" yelled Kin. Kon brought over a black spray can and handed it to Kin. Kin shook it up and pushed the trigger, but nothing came out.

"Hmmm… looks like we're out of 'sleep spray'. What else do we have?" asked Kin.

Kon looked thoughtful, "Hmmm… Oh! What about the rubber mallet?" thought Kon.

"Meh, close enough," replied Kin, digging around in his 'old inventions' box till he found the rubber mallet.

Core's eyes widened, "You won't actually (cough) hit me with (sniff) that, will you?"

Kin smiled, "Are you willing to go to bed on your own?" Core shook his head, "Then yes. I am going to hit you with this!" THUMP! Core was out cold.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" asked Kon as they carried Corey to his room.

"Of course it was!" replied Kin, "he won't get better if he doesn't rest. Plus we don't want him to pass the sickness to us do we?" Kon shook his head, "Right! So, if he won't rest, we knock him out and force him to rest. Job done!"

That night, Kin called Lanes in New York and told her that Corey wouldn't be causing trouble anytime soon.

"Well, that's a bit of a relief. But you two won't do anything stupid will you?"

"Of cores not Lanes! I got it covered. Besides, I think we'll be spending most of our time looking after Core!"

Lanes giggled, "Probably! Now I'd better get some rest, I got a full day of sight-seeing tomorrow!"

Kon grabbed the phone off Kin, "Remember to send us a postcard!"

"Ok Kon, I will!" Laughed Laney, "I'll talk to you soon, bye!"

"Bye!" replied the twins, then Laney hung up.

"Ok, time for bed. We gotta stay well-rested so we don't catch Corey's cold!" Kin laughed.

"Sure thing! RACE YA!" yelled Kon.

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, will probably be out on the 4/1/15 (I am going camping for three days on the 5th so next time might be a double feature!)**

**DQ out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello internet! I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER! New chapter for everyone, but there will still be one going up on the 4/1, now get reading!**

Chapter Two

The next day, Kin and Kon went to Core's place to check on him. Kin brought his doctors bag so they could find out what was actually wrong Core. He was still where they left him, lying in bed groaning and clutching his stomach in pain. "Good morning Core! Are you ready for your check up?" asked Kin, with a cheerful tone in his voice that made Corey gag.

"How are you feeling Core?" asked Kon, he didn't come in the room for fear of contagion, but he stood in the doorway looking worried.

Core groaned, "Didn't sleep a wink. And my stomach hurts! Ahhhhh…CHOO!"

Kin winced, "Oh dear, that didn't sound good, did it? Let's have a look at you…"

***Core's Check-up Transition!***

"Hmmmm… I see…" muttered Kin, looking over the results for Core's check-up.

"Well? What's wrong?" asked Kon worriedly. They had left Core alone so he could try and get some sleep, but the constant groaning, coughing and sneezing coming from his room showed that he probably wasn't getting any.

"It looks like Core has a bad case of the flu. A VERY bad case, I might add," announced Kin, "It might take weeks before Core gets better. So I'm going to prescribe some antibiotics and we have to make sure he doesn't get out of bed until he's completely better."

"But we can't spend all our free time looking after Core! That's not fair!" wined Kon.

""Ummmm, guys (cough)?" groaned Core from his room, "I think (sniff) you might have to change my sheets…"

Kin sighed, "I see what you mean, bro…. Ok, here's the plan. We make Core as comfortable as we can, then spent the rest of our free time doing whatever."

"Sounds good to me!" yelled Kon. They pumped fists on the plan and set to work. Kon changed the sheets while Core had a hot shower and changed into clean PJ's. Kin organised a box of tissues, a clean (and larger) bucket, a cold rag to put on Core's forehead and glass of warm milk to help him sleep.

"How do you know the milk will help him sleep?" asked Kon once they put Corey to bed.

"I mixed some powerful sleeping medicine in it," whispered Kin, "One glass of that every day and he'll sleep long enough so we can spend some time enjoying our break!"

"Good idea! As much as I want Core to get better, I want to have a bit of fun in our free time as well!" replied Kon excitedly.

Kin smiled and listened, now instead of loud coughs and groans, only the occasional snore could be heard from Corey's room, "Good, he's asleep and dreaming. Let's play some video-games!"

***Exactly Ten Minutes Later!***

Kin and Kon played their video-games for ten minutes. Then Kon said, "Soooo, what now?"

Kin Shrugged, "Well, we could… do a bit of practise, or pay some Ping-Pong, or watch TV, or…."

Kon shook his head, "If we practise we might wake up Core, Ping-Pong isn't any fun without Lanes cheering from the sidelines and there's nothing on TV worth watching! We're going to die of boredom if we don't think of something!"

Kin stared pacing around the groj, "There has to be something we haven't thought of…"

Kon flopped onto the sofa and opened a packet of chips, "I don't (crunch) think that there's (smack) anything to do that's fun without (chew) Core or Lanes,"

"Ok firstly, don't talk with your mouth full, Kon. It's very rude," sighed Kin, "and secondly, it's not fair that when we go out of town or get sick, Core and Lanes have tons of fun but when we're stuck on our own there's nothing to do! I'm gonna think of something if it's the last thing I do!"

For the rest of the day Kon emptied the fridge while kin sat on the sofa with a pencil and notepad, writing down every possible thing that they could do for fun, but pretty much of these thing were most fun with four people, so that day was completely wasted. Just before the twins went home, they checked on Corey. He was still fast asleep and looked a little bit better. Kin replaced the bucket and tissue box quickly, then the brothers walked home. When they arrived, a postcard from Laney was waiting for them;

_Hi guys,_

_I'm having a great time over here in New York. I saw the Empire State Building and Central Park today and I'm going to Times Square tomorrow. I hope you haven't burned down the groj or killed anyone yet. I'm enjoying myself too much come home and clean up your mess! But even though it's a lot of fun over here, my parents are always talking about the history of the buildings or the politics in the area, SO BORING! Sometimes I wish there were two of me, then I'd have someone to talk to about interesting stuff! But I'd also love to have you guys here too, Kon would have loved the cheese pizza I had for lunch today, it was so good! Ok, I'd better go now because mum needs to post this soon, but I hope I can talk to you guys later, and I hope Core feels better soon! Bye! _

_Laney xox_

Kon smiled, "I'm glad she remembered to post this, I love getting mail! Hey Kin! Why don't we send her a letter back? Kin?"

Kin was reading the postcard again, but he was only focusing on one line,

Sometimes I wish there were two of me, then I'd have someone to talk to about interesting stuff!

"Hmmm…" Kin thought, "two of me… wait, THAT"S IT!"

"What is?" asked Kon, surprised by Kin's sudden yell.

"The answer to our boredom crisis! What if there were two of us? I mean like, two of me and two of you? Then we can do all the awesome stuff we normally do, except instead of Core and Lanes, Kin and Kon, 2.0!"

Kon thought, "Well, technically, Laney didn't say we couldn't do that, but won't you have to build something to make two of us?"

Kin nodded, "A copying machine, but for people instead of paper…" he stared pacing around the room, "hmmm… it shouldn't be too hard. I mean, compared to my time machine, this should be a piece of cake, but there are still a lot of things that could go wrong…. Nah, we'll be fine! When have one of my inventions ever nearly destroyed the town?"

Kon opened his mouth, Kin gave him a dirty look, ""Don't answer that."

Kon shook his head, "You do realise, that without Core's crazy plans (that just might work) if something does go wrong, we might not live to tell the tale?"

"Stop being negative! Trust me, I know exactly what to do in a crisis!" Kin bolted for the backyard before Kon could say anything.

**Oh, one more thing before you go, HAPPY 2015! Pttf, and they said the world would end in 2012!**

**DQ out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello internet! Chapter 3 is here for you, along with chapter 4! Yep, DOUBLE FEATURE! Anyways, better get reading!**

Chapter 3

Kin threw open the door to his inventing shed and walked inside. After de-activating the alarm and turning on the lights, he slammed the door closed and locked it. I can honestly say, apart from the groj, that Kin never spent any of his free time anywhere but here! Well, where do you think he built all his contraptions? In some creepy mad-scientist castle in a deep dark forest?! Anyway, Kin ran straight to his desk, got out his well-used notepad and pencil, and spent about three hours making calculations, drawing diagrams and just randomly scribbling all over the paper. It was about 10:30 that night when Kon banged on the door to the shed, "KIN! MUM SAID WE HAVE TO GO TO BED NOW!" Kin sighed, would his brother _ever_ learn you didn't have to shout _every time_ you tried to talk to someone?! "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" Kin called back. He took one last look as his newly draw blueprints. Satisfied that he could start work tomorrow, he pinned the paper on what once may have been a pin board, turned off the lights, turned on the alarm and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

***The Next Day Transition!* **

Kon was standing outside Kin's shed, watching as bits and pieces of washing machines, hair dryers, computers, TVs and tons of other appliances flew out the door and on to the grass. 'Mum is gonna kill us…' thought Kon, shaking his head. To him, what Kin was doing made no sense at all. But, he did connect the dots between Kin doing a 'clean out' of his shed, and the unveiling of a new (and usually dangerous) invention. After the last item crashed onto the grass (an old printer/photocopier), Kin walked out carrying three wooden creates stacked on top of each other that were absolutely FULL of wires. "KON! Instead of standing there like a deer caught in headlights, come here and help me put these boxes down!" snapped Kin. Kon obliged and walked over, taking the first two boxes off Kin and putting them on the grass. He knew that whenever Kin got snappy and agitated, he was about to build something very big and very important. In this case, a cloning machine.

"Is there anything else for me to do before I go check on Core?" asked Kon, trying to be as gentle as he could.

Kin wiped his forehead, "No, you can go now. Sorry about snapping at you before…"

Kon held up his hand, "Its fine bro, completely understandable!" The twins fist-pumped and Kon left, leaving Kin alone in the yard with all his 'inventing supply's'. 'Let's get down to business!' thought Kin, clapping his hands together. Firstly, he found two old metal lockers to use as cloning chambers and a spare science-y tube (leftover from the dream helmets). Then, he gathered together all the bits 'n' bobs for the controls and sorted all the boxes of wires. He threw all the extra stuff back in the shed, then actually started to build the cloning machine.

***We'll Just Skip the Boring Stuff!***

Kon returned that afternoon, to find a twin-chambered, super-efficient cloning machine in his backyard. He stood there gaping in amazement. He'd been away for about, four hours? And yet Kin had somehow managed to build this! Right on cue, the invertor himself walked from around the back of the cloning machine carrying a chainsaw in one hand and a power drill in the other with a tool belt strapped around his waist. Kin smiled and patted the control box, "Pretty cool right?" Kon remained speechless. Kin laughed, "Come on Kon! You weren't that speechless after I built my time machine!"

"B-but… it took you TWO WHOLE MONTHS to build that time machine! And you managed to build this in four hours?!"

Kin smiled and shook his head, "It wasn't really that hard! Anyway, I haven't tested it yet, so it isn't technically finished yet,"

"What are you gonna test it on?" asked Kon with anticipation, hoping it would be food.

"Well, I have to test it on two things actually," replied Kin, revealing a box with holes punched in the top and a block of chocolate, "I'll test it on the chocolate, to make sure it actually works, then test it on this rat I caught the other day to make sure it works on living creatures. You can never be too sure!"

"Cool! Where'd you find the rat?" asked Kon, trying to peek through one of the holes in the box lid.

"In Core's groj. But don't tell Lanes, you know how she feels about rats…" whispered Kin, as if Laney was standing right next to him.

Kon nodded, "Yeah, she'll try to catch them all and set them free!" The two brothers laughed hysterically. Kin calmed down and wiped his eyes, "Ok, ok! Let's do this trial run. If it works, I'll try cloning you tomorrow."

"Why me?!" protested Kon.

"I've have my reasons… Anyway! Let's do this!" Kin opened the right hand side chamber, put the chocolate inside and shut the door. Then, he went over to the control box, pushed some buttons and twisted some dials. He turned to Kon and grinned, "Here we go!" and he pushed the big red button (what else?). The machine buzzed and spluttered, lights flashed and a loud beeping rang out. Soon, there was a loud DING! And the machine fell silent. Kin held his breath and slowly, opened the door. The chocolate was still there, so he opened the other one, and the exact same bar of chocolate was in there too! The Cloning machine had worked! Kon was over the moon, he would never run out of food again! Kin was rubbing his hands together, thinking of how much money he could make out of this machine! He could be the richest inventor in the world! Kin shook his head_ 'No! That's not why I built it! Stay focused!' , _Kin was tempted to slap himself, an inventor should not be in it for the money, but for science (and maybe a little bit of money…maybe…)! "Ok, it worked with the chocolate; but will it work with our friend here?" thought Kin, holding up the box so he could peer at the rat inside. As quick as he could, so the rat couldn't escape, he opened the door, tossed the rat in (gently), and shut the door. He heard scuffling from inside, showing the rat was ok and he could start the process. Wiz, bang, DING! Kin opened the door ready with a net to catch the original rat, which he gave to Kon to hold. Then he did the same with the clone, he caught it as it shot out and held it up to look closely. And, sure enough, it was an exact copy of the first rat! "Well… almost," Kon pointed out, showing Kin that the original rat had a scar on his right ear, the clone had one on his left. "Hmmmm… not exactly the same, but he seems ok. I'll keep them overnight to make absolutely sure of no side effects, and if not I'll try it on us tomorrow!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kon was staring at the cloning chamber with a worried look on his face, "Are you sure I have to go first?"

Kin sighed, "We've been over this! I have to operate the controls! So unless you can learn to work this in the next five minutes, you're going first!"

Kon scratched his head, "But… all you have to do is push the red button, right?"

Kin smirked, "Heh, no! I have to set the dials, put the sample in the chamber, then press the re- oh…"

Now it was Kon's turn to smirk, "Heh, complicated! I'm not going in that thing until you do!"

"….oh, alright," sighed Kin, "Just this once!"

"Yes! Ok, have you set the control thingies?"

"Yep. When I bang from the inside, push the button and wish me luck! The hiding place of my funeral money is written on the side of my sock draw,"

"Why would I need to know that?" asked Kon suspiciously.

"Err… no reason," muttered Kin, he climbed inside and closed the door. Kon waited for a bit, then Kin banged on the door from the inside and Kon pushed the button. Wiz, bang, DING! Kin stumbled blindly out of the chamber in a cloud of smoke, coughing and wheezing, "(cough, cough) I'm not (cough) doing that again!"

Kon snicked, "See? That's how the rest of us feel when you use us as guinea pigs!" Suddenly, both Kin and Kon stoped bickering, because someone else was banging on the door of the other chamber! Kin and Kon looked at each other, with both fear and uncontrollable excitement on their faces. The chamber door slowly opened…

"K-kin?" stammered Kon. His knees were knocking together, for standing there, in front of the chamber was an exact copy of Kin! Almost…

The real Kin and the clone Kin walked up to each other, "It…it worked! H-he's me!" cried Kin.

"So… I'm you?" stuttered the clone Kin (We'll call him K2 from now on).

"Yes! You're an exact copy of me! Well, except for that…"

"What? Except for what?" squeaked K2.

"You aren't wearing glasses!" Kon yelled. It was true, K2 looked exactly like Kin in every way, but he wasn't wearing any glasses, if you can imagine such a thing!

K2 looked around, "Do you have a mirror? I want to see the difference between us."

Kon ran inside and came back out with their mum's hand-held mirror, he gave it to K2. The clone examined his face and compared it to the real Kin, "Yep, defiantly the same, except for the glasses part,"

"Can you see without glasses?" asked Kin, he couldn't see his hand in front of his face without glasses.

K2 squinted, "Yeah, I can see fine. So… I guess the machine doesn't make exact copies."

Kon shrugged, "At least it makes it easier to tell you apart!"

Kin and K2 looked each other over and nodded.

"Can I have a clone now? Pleasepleaseplease!" whined Kon.

Both Kin and K2 rolled their eyes, "Ok! Calm down Kon! Step inside the chamber, and brace yourself!" chucked Kin, walking over to the controls. K2, not knowing what else to do, followed him. Kon squeezed inside the chamber, "Do I do the tapping thing?"

"If you want," replied Kin, "But don't take too long!"

Kon nodded and shut the door. Kin waited for a bit, then Kon banged loudly on the door. Kin smiled and pushed the button. Wiz, bang, DING! Kon tumbled out of the chamber onto the grass, coughing loudly, "What's with all the (cough, cough) smoke?" Kin just shrugged.

K2 walked up to the other chamber door and put his ear against it, "I can hear someone breathing in there!" Kin, Kon and K2 stepped back…

Clone Kon burst out of the chamber and tumbled out onto the grass, just like the real Kon. Kon and clone Kon stood staring at each other, "H-he's… ME! THERE'S TWO OF ME!" squealed Kon, "BEST DAY EVER!"

Clone Kon (Let's call him CK) looked the real Kon up and down, then looked himself up and down, "Whoa! We are the same!"

K2 leaned over and whispered in Kin's ear, Kin nodded, "I see… Kon? Take another look at CK,"

Kon did, "I can't see anything different,"

"Look again, really closely!"

Kon obeyed, "Nope, still can't see it."

Kin face palmed, "Look at his hair, Kon! HIS HAIR!"

Kon looked up at CK's hair, "Ohhh… I see!"

"What?" asked CK, with a worried expression on his face.

"Nothing horrible, don't worry," replied Kon, "Just that half your hair is bright orange and the other half in black like mine, but that's not a huge problem, right?"

K2 held out the mirror for CK to look at himself. Kon was right, they both had the same hair style, but the right half of CK's hair was bright orange instead of all black; it actually looked pretty cool!

"So… now what?" asked K2, turning to Kin.

"First, I'll do a few tests, just to make sure you won't explode or fall apart or whatever. Then after that, we can have some fun!"

All four of them (that's Kin, Kon, K2 and CK) pumped fists in agreement.

**There you have it! Kin's invention actually worked without causing any problems! Or did it? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**DQ out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO INTERNET! MY CAPS LOCK BUTTON WONT TURN OFF SO YOU JUST HAVE TO BEAR WITH ME. LUCKILY I TYPE MY STORIES ON A DIFFERENT COMPUTER THEN COPY THEM OFF A USB SO AT LEAST THE CHAPTER WONT BE IN CAPITALS! ANYWAY, STOP READING THIS AND START READING THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 5

Kin did all the tests and found out another difference between them and their clones. The clones couldn't play instruments and they knew very little about music. Kin didn't think that was a big problem, it's not like the clone were replacing Corey and Laney forever, just until Laney got back and Corey got better. Another thing about the clones was they could think for themselves, they weren't the sort of creation that did what the creator told them to. Again, this didn't really matter and Kin decided they were good to go, with one catch, "You can never go anywhere outside of our backyard, or Core's groj. The last think we want is people knowing about this," Kin explained.

"Ok, I think we can manage that," replied K2, glancing over at CK who nodded.

"Good! What are gonna do first?" as Kon. Everyone thought for a bit.

"Why don't we head to Core's groj and play ping pong?" asked Kin.

"How do you play ping pong?" asked CK.

Kon grinned, "We'll show you when we get there!"

K2 smiled, "Ok then, ping pong it is!"

***Ping Pong is a lot of Fun!* **

The twins managed to get the clones to Core's groj without anyone noticing and were standing at back door, Kin took his emergency key out of his pocket and unlocked it. Kon waited outside with K2 and CK while Kin made sure no-one except Core was home. After checking the groj and finding that Trina had gone somewhere, he called out, "All clear!" and Kon and the clones walked inside, locking the door behind them. "Ok, you two wait here while me and Kon check on Corey. After I've given him his sleeping medicine and he's knocked out, we can do the fun stuff," whispered Kin. K2 and CK waited on the couch while Kin and Kon checked on Core. After he was asleep, Kon set up the ping pong table while Kin set up a warning system, in case Trina came home. Finally, everything was ready. The first thing they did was teach their double how to play. Then they had a doubles match, Kon and CK against Kin and K2. Kon's team won so next was Kon vs CK, then Kin vs K2 and eventually, it was CK vs Kin in the final death match. We all know (from Dreamraever pt. 1) that Kin was great at ping pong, the only way to beat him was to use a 'power paddle' like Corey did. But the clones obviously didn't watch that episode and as a result, Kin won in a landslide. "Nice try, but you'll need more power to beat me!" laughed Kin, strutting around like a peacock.

Kon crossed his arms, "I bet you hid the 'power paddles' so you'd win!"

Kin stopped strutting, "No. I hid the 'power paddles' so we could have a fair game!"

Kon rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Hey, CK! How are you at video games?"

So, to put it in a nutshell, Kon spent the rest of the afternoon playing video games with CK while Kin coached K2 at ping pong. When the alarm rang meaning Trina was driving down the street, Kin quickly turned everything off while Kon and the clones packed up the ping pong table. The clones jumped into the bushes outside the back door while the twins dealt with Trina. Soon the four of them were back in the twin's backyard, planning what to do for the rest of the time off.

"We could do a movie marathon," suggested K2.

"Or an eating contest," requested Kon.

"What about a video game tournament?" asked CK.

"I think we should build a roller-coaster!" announced Kin. Everyone looked at him, "What? I've always wanted my own roller-coaster…"

"We've got seven days left till Laney gets back, so we can do everything except build the roller-coaster," reasoned Kon.

"Why can't we build the roller-coaster?" whined Kin.

"Because Laney said 'Try not to blow anything up'!" argued Kon.

"Come on, which of my inventions ever blew up?" asked Kin.

"The one-man band pack,"

"The shoe-niversities,"

"The sprit camera,"

"The-"

"OK, OK! I get it! We won't build the roller-coaster… jeez…"

Later that night, after the eating contest, Kin was setting up bed for the clones in their bedroom cupboard, "It might be a bit squishy, but it's the best I can do for now," explained Kin.

"Why do we have to sleep in here again?" asked CK, scratching his head.

"So no-one else will know about us! Duh!" sighed K2 with a shake of his head.

"Right… I knew that…" mumbled CK.

Once all four of them were tucked up for the night, they went to sleep almost instantly.

***Exactly Four Days Later!***

Kin, Kon, CK and K2 did everything they planned. The eating contest, the movie marathon (twice) and the video game tournament. Kin even let K2 have a go inventing something. But three days before Laney got back, things started to go wrong. Kon woke up at four o'clock in the morning because his stomach was growling like a bad-tempered lion. He got up quietly and nudged Kin, "Kin! Kin wake up!" whispered Kon.

"Ugh… what is it?" mumbled Kin, turning towards the wall.

"I'm hungry…" whined Kon,

"Kon. It's four o'clock in the morning. Go back to bed!" snapped Kin.

Kon grabbed Kin's blanket with both hand and pulled it off Kin's bed, "PLEASE!"

Kin sat up and scowled, "FINE! But this is the last time I'm getting up at FOUR O'CLOCK to give you food!" The brothers snuck downstairs to the kitchen. Kin unlocked the cupboard and waited impatiently for Kon to finish eating. Kin and Kon's parents were a bit concerned about Kon eating too much food, so they put a lock on the cupboard and only Kin and themselves had a key. But since Kon just bribed Kin with money to buy new power tools and other dangerous things that 13 year olds shouldn't really have, nothing changed. Except the amount of food in the cupboard, and the fact that Kin somehow had a new chainsaw and a Do-it-yourself flamethrower kit. As they walked back into their room Kon said, "Hey Kin?"

"What?" Kin whispered back.

"What are we gonna do with the clones when Laney gets back?"

"There's a reverse switch on my cloning machine. I'll just zap them away."

"Isn't that kinda mean?" asked Kon, putting his head on his pillow.

"I know, but we can't just leave them to wander around. It's too dangerous for us and the clones. They were never meant to be forever," Kin noticed Kon was already asleep, and soon he drifted off too. But what he didn't know was that the clones had heard everything, and they weren't happy.

**OOOOOHHHH! CLIFF HANGER! ANYWAY, SHOUT OUT TO CORNEYFOREVER, THANKS FOR ALWAYS DOING MY REQUESTS! MAKE SURE YOU CHECK OUT HER STORY 'MEETING GROJBAND' BECAUSE IT'S AWESOME! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP ON MONDAY SO STAY TUNED! (HOPEFULLY MY CAPS LOCK WILL BE FIXED BY THEN!)**

**DQ OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello internet! Caps lock is fixed! Anyway, here's chapter six. I probably wont upload another chapter till next week, just to give me more time to work on the ending, but I will be uploading a new song-shot sometime tomorrow or the next day. **

Chapter 6

"Did you hear that?!" whispered K2, "He's gonna get rid of us!"

"No way! That's not fair!" cried CK, "Why would he do that?"

"So they can be all 'buddy-buddy' with their old friends! We were just temporary fill-ins!"

"WHAT?! Of all the outrageous-"

"Ok, don't go crazy. But we can't let them do this, it's not fair on us!"

"What are we going to do?" whispered CK, "We're so evenly matched, if we fought them now, the fight could go on forever!"

"Hmmmm… I have an idea," K2 grinned evilly

***K2 Has an Evil Plan!* **

"So… you're sure about this?" asked CK looking at the cloning machine.

"Yes! Once we have more of us, the real Kin and Kon won't stand a chance!" laughed K2.

"But how do we know that our clones will do what we tell them to?"

"I think I can program it into them with the controls," replied K2. He showed CK the different buttons:

_Clone Settings:_

_Friend (recommended) _

_Exact Copy_

_Opposite Personality_

_Gender Opposite (caution) _

_Evil Minion (even more caution)_

"Ohhh, I get it," said CK while he looked over the controls, "But why would Kin put an 'Evil Minion' option on this? He doesn't seem like the 'evil mastermind' sort of guy…"

"Who cares? Once were done, Kin will regret putting that option on there! Now, get in the chamber"

CK obeyed. It wasn't long before 13 evil CK clones were lined up on the grass.

"Ok, my turn!" cried K2 happily and he climbed into the chamber. Now 13 evil K2 clones joined the CK clones on the grass.

K2 and CK stood up the front with evil smiles plastered on their faces.

"Excellent! Now we will take over Peacevile and no-one shall ever control us!" announced K2

"Oh, oh, oh! Can I try an evil laugh?" asked CK eagerly.

"Well… ok, but make it a good one!" replied K2 with a roll of his eyes.

"Muhahahahaha!" laughed CK. It was actually a pretty good evil laugh, and K2 gave an approving nod.

"Ok, one last loose end to tie up," K2 took out one of Kin's sledge hammers and bashed up the cloning machine! "Now Kin can't use it to destroy us! Muhahahahaha!"

"My evil laugh was better," scoffed CK.

"No it wasn't!" agued K2.

"Yes it was!"

"NO IT WASN"T!"

"YES IT WAS!"

Kon sat up in his bed, electrified, "I sense the presence of evil laughs…"

"Huh?" asked Kin groggily, slowly sitting up.

Kon looked at him, "There is evil in the back yard."

Kin shook his head, "Don't be stupid,"

"Well? Go see for yourself!" replied Kon, pointing to the window.

Kin got up, walked over to the window and threw open the curtains. And sure enough, K2 and CK were arguing on the lawn over who had the best evil laugh, with the clone-clone army standing watching.

"….right…" said Kin, dumbfounded, "….we should probably do something about this…."

Kon nodded. They were downstairs and out the door so fast that we need a transition!

***Wicked Cool Transition!***

"What in the name of Rocklympus are you doing?!" yelled Kin when they got to the yard.

"Oh! We made an army of clone-clones and we're gonna take over the town!" replied CK cheerfully.

K2 punched him in the arm, "Shut up!"

"What?! Why?" shrieked Kon, "I mean, that is kinda cool, but still, WHY?"

"Because you were gonna zap us out of existence, and we don't want that!" snapped K2, "So, I bashed up the cloning machine after we created our army, now we'll take over the town. Easy-peasy!"

"But… but… I created you!" stammered Kin. It was a pretty lame thing to say, but still, he had a point.

"So? Do you expect me to follow you around saying 'yes master' every time you ask me to do something?!" screeched K2, "WELL IT AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN! Come CK, let's go to our evil lair,"

"We have an evil lair?" replied CK, confused.

"Just come on!" K2 yelled back, "CLONES! MARCH!" so the evil clones, and their army of evil clones, marched off.

"Great. Just great." Groaned Kin, "We don't have the machine to get rid of them, we don't have Corey to come up with a crazy plan (that just might work) and we don't even have Laney to tell me what an idiot I am!"

"Err… are you ok bro?" asked Kon.

"NO I AM NOT OK! OUR CLONES HAVE TURNED EVIL, CREATED AN ARMY AND ARE ABOUT TO DESTROY THE TOWN! I AM ANYTHING BUT OK!" Kin stopped ranting and breathed heavily.

"Better?" sighed Kon.

"Yes. Right, we need to find Corey! TO THE GROJ!"

"Why are you still yelling?" asked Kon.

"I don't know… ask the author. Now come on!" replied Kin.

***To the Groj Transition!* **

"Core! We need your help!" yelled Kin as he burst into Corey's room.

Corey was lying on the bed, fast asleep, with a thin line of drool running down his chin.

"Corey! COREY! WAKE UP!" screamed Kon, right in Corey's ear. Corey just snored and rolled over.

"Kon? How much sleeping power did you put in Corey's milk?" asked a very worried Kin.

"A teaspoon, just like you said," replied Kon.

"And how big was the 'teaspoon' that you used?"

Kon went into the kitchen and came back with the spoon he used.

"KON! That's a tablespoon! Not a teaspoon! If you put a whole tablespoon of sleeping power in that milk… Core won't wake up for two days!"

"Ohhh… err… whoops! Heh, heh…" Kon laughed nervously.

"What do we do now?! No Corey, no Laney; just you and me, against 28 evil clones! WE'RE DONE FOR!" cried Kin, he fell to his knees and screamed, "WHAT HAVE I DONE?!"

Kon patted his shoulder, "Look on the bright side. At least we're not dead yet!"

Kin shot him a look and he quietened down.

"Ugh… plan… might (snore) work…" mumbled Corey in his sleep.

"Shhhh!" said Kin to Kon, "Listen…" he put his ear closer to Core and listened.

"….zap 'em all (snore)… with machine… gotta fix… it (snore)… before… Laney comes…"

"That's it!" yelled Kin, "I gotta fix the cloning machine, get all the clones as close to it as possible, and zap 'em all!"

"Then let's get to work!" Kon yelled back excitedly, "Who knew Core could come up with crazy plans in his sleep?"

**Right-o, I gotta run. I'll see ya'll in the next chapter!**

**DQ out!**


End file.
